Gundam Seed Zero
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: C.E. 250. Gundam Wing involvement. Another War breaks. Zaft and the EA are fighting again. Zaft developed a system called the Zero System. A young teen, Zachary, and his friends are dragged into the war and are on different sides. Pls read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed Zero

_**Gundam Seed Zero**_

_**C.E. 250**_

Main Characters

Zachary, Zac, Asuka(Coordinator)

Sabrina Lee(Coordinator)

Ricky Yamato(Coordinator)

Daniel Hibiki(Natural)

Michael Almalfi(Coordinator)

Freya Neider(Natural)

Alice Andras(Natural)

Sheila Aiman(Coordinator)

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of a New War Pt 1**

**The Gundam with the Deadly System**

**New Heliopolis**

Eight friends exited their school with cheerful faces. It was another fun day at school. Freya and Alice, the school's captain and vice-captain of the volleyball team, talk about their game next week. Sheila and Michael, being the school nerds, talk about school work. Ricky and Daniel are fooling around. Sabrina was reading a book about birds. Zachary( Zac) just stared into space. Peaceful days started since Chairman Durandal died and Logos defeated around 180 years ago. Each of these teens are descendants of mobile suits pilots, except for Sabrina but nobody really cares. All mobile suits were dismantled and the parts are thrown into the sea. The eight friends parted ways at the park. Ricky and Sabrina decided to stay at the park to study some of the insects for their science project. Daniel swiftly went home to play some his video games. Freya, Alice and Sheila went to catch a movie. Michael walked the way to the library. Zac just stood there staring at Ricky and Sabrina then left. Zac walked and walked and reached his house when he saw a note on the door. His parents had went on a business trip to Orb. They would not be back till his birthday and that is four months from now. Zac sighed. He entered his house and went to do his homework.

**Outside New Heliopolis, Space**

Earth Alliance captain , Ben Walker, scouted around with his Mobius Zero. He wondered what the higher-ups of the Alliance were thinking. They mentioned about killing the coordinators. Ben had hesitated to take part in this mission. The Earth Alliance has been secretly build mobile suits again. Zaft as well. Orb knew none of this. Ben knew what will happen if a neutral colony is destroyed again. It will repeat history like Junius Seven and the old Heliopolis did but Ben could do nothing about it. He was just a soldier of the Earth Alliance. There were also rumours that Zaft had hidden a newly- developed mobile suit in the colony and it possesses an N-Jammer Canceller. His mission was to steal it. It would not be easy. After his scouting was done, he contacted his ship, the _Logos_. Ben wanted to puke after saying the name Logos. He really detested that the Earth Alliance wanted to continue where Logos left off. A screen popped up. The face of Ben's subordinate, Vice-captain Allana Solo.

"Yes, captain?"

"Launch the Daggers. We are beginning our attack."

"Yes sir."

**New Heliopolis**

Zac was watching television. He realized he was not concentrating on the programme he was watching. The face of Sabrina kept popping up in his mind. He shook his head. He liked Sabrina since they first met in grade 7. Now they are in grade 9. She seemed to be more friendly with Ricky….and more comfortable. Ricky kept telling him and the others he and Sabrina were just friends but only Zac wanted to believe that. Jealousy filled his heart. Then a sudden explosion occurred and shook the whole colony. Zac fell from his chair. He looked up and saw several mobile suits coming in.

"A mobile suit attack?!"

Zac knew where a shelter still exists. He stumbled on it when he was wondering around. He think and think. Finally he remembered it was under the school. The entrance is from the janitor's room. Zac hurriedly ran back to school.

At the park, Sabrina and Ricky tried to find a shelter but realized the colony does not have anymore shelters. It really believed that peace will stay and no war will begin again. So because of that, the both of them are now defenseless. Then Ricky remembered something Zac told him once.

"_Ricky, if there is any mobile suit attack, come to the school janitor's room."_

"_Why Zac?"_

"_I stumbled on an old underground shelter one day I was fooling around. It can only hold two people. So first come first serve but I will always let you go in instead of me."_

"_Why?"_

"_That I will tell you if we meet at the underground shelter during an attack."_

Underground shelter!! Ricky quickly grabbed Sabrina's left arm and they both ran.

"Hey Ricky?! Where are we going?"

"Just follow me!!"

**At the school minutes later**

Zac found himself in front of the janitor's room. Should he wait for Ricky to come? Then he heard footsteps. Ricky and Sabrina have arrived. Zac quickly opened the janitor room's door and pressed the button on the wall. A door opened in the wall revealing a pod. Ricky looked at Zac. His purple eyes met with Zac's blue eyes.

"Zac….I…."

"Go!"

Zac pulled Sabrina and pushed her in the pod. Sabrina was too stunned to say anything. Ricky walked to the pod.

"What did you want to say last time?"

"Huh?"

"Why will you let me go in first?"

"I know you will be with Sabrina. It is just a hunch. I want you to go in now."

"Wait Zac. I don't understand."

Zac pressed the button again. The pod closed and descended with Ricky and Sabrina in it.

"She seemed happy being with you. That's enough for me."

The ground rumbled and Zac saw several mobile suits walking around the school. Some of them were blasting the field.

"What are they doing?"

**In the Zaft Minerva-class battleship- the Enforcer**

Captain Ryusei Date watched the footages of the attacks on the New Heliopolis from the bridge. His face was covered with sweat. Why is the Earth Alliance attacking the colony? Can it be they knew about the secret mobile suit Zaft was developing there. An intelligence leak may be possible. Major Zack Li's face appeared on the bridge screen.

"Captain permission to launch."

"Permission granted. Launch after I've launched."

"You are going out too, Captain?"

"Yes."

He left his chair and ordered the crew to let the Enforcer stay at its current position till he gives the order to move out. Ryusei changed into his white pilot suit and saw Zack in the hanger in his red pilot suit.

"Sir!"

"Let's go."

The two pilots entered their mobile suits and got ready for launch.

"Ryusei Date, Blaze Zaku Phantom, taking off!!"

"Zack Li, Gouf, heading out!!"

The blue Zaku and Gouf sped in the direction of the colony.

**New Heliopolis Shuttle Bay**

Daniel and Michael heaved a sigh of relief upon entering the shuttle and sat down on the chair. They would never imagine the colony would be attacked. Peace has been maintained for so long and now this. Another war was going to start. As more people keep pouring in, they thought of the same question in their minds.

"Where are our friends?"

**New Heliopolis Underground **

Ricky and Sabrina walked around the shelter. They kept hearing explosions and the sound of mobile suits walking. They were unsure if it was Earth Alliance or Zaft. Whatever the case, they must escape from New Heliopolis. Then Ricky opened a door in the shelter. He was surprised to see an old mobile armour of the Earth Alliance in it. He entered it and played with the controls. The machine was still operational but communications are impossible. Ricky slammed the controls. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ricky. We'll get out of this if you think clearly."

Taking Sabrina's advice to heart, Ricky tries to find a way to repair the mobile armour quickly.

**New Heliopolis Space**

Ryusei and Zack fought off about ten Strike Daggers and entered the colony only to confronted by more Daggers and mobile armours. The two Zamobile suits charge their way through and made their way to the where they hide the gundam. To their surprise the gundam was moving and fighting the Strike Daggers. It resembled the legendary Destiny Gundam but this mobile suit is blue in colour. It was destroying the Daggers with ease.

"Captain Ryu! That mobile suit!!"

"Yes. That's the one. The Fate Gundam. No mistake about it."

**Several minutes ago**

Zac rushed off to the field and while running about he fell into a hole in the field. He thought he was going to his death when he hit something hard. He stood up and he realized he was facing the face of a gundam. Suddenly the floor below him opened and Zac realized he was inside the gundam. Several words appeared on the screen.

"_System boot. Energy at maximum output. N-Jammer Canceller active. Please enter pilot name."_

Zac typed his name.

"_Identity allowed. Please key in the code 'zero'._

Zac typed zero.

"_Please Wait.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000. Zero System activate."_

Zac felt a certain tingling in his brain. The machine was responding to him. ZGMF-45Z Fate Gundam. The name just appeared in Zac's mind. The name of the machine. Fate Gundam. Zac took a deep breath.

"Fate Gundam, let me see what you can do."

**Present back to Fate Gundam battling**

Ryu watched the Fate Gundam defeating the enemy with only one beam sabre. It still have not used its beam rifle and other more powerful arnaments. The pilot of the gundam seem to know how to use it but there was something wrong. The gundam seem to hesitate a while before destroying the enemy. Ryu was startled when the gundam went to attack Zack's Gouf who was an ally. Can't the pilot differentiate from enemy and ally?

Ryu tried communicating with the pilot.

"Pilot of the Fate Gundam. This is Ryusei Date, a Zaft captain. Identify yourself."

"…..is….that…an enemy too…. They are forced to fight….who is the enemy!!"

Ryu remembered something similar to this. Some Zaft soldiers tried out the Zero System. The system was discovered in a gundam from long ago. It was known as Epyon. The pilots went insane and did not know who was enemy or ally. Can the Zero System be installed to the Fate Gundam?

"Arggh!!" screamed Zac. The Fate Gundam charged towards Ryu's Zaku Phantom.

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of a new war pt2**

**Zac and the Zero System**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Zac and the Zero System**

**New Heliopolis**

The Fate Gundam charged towards Ryu's Zaku Phantom. The Zaku took out its tomahawk and prepared to defend itself. The Fate halted and and kicked away the Zaku's weapon. Zack could see his captain was in trouble. He destroyed several other Daggers and he sped off to assist his captain. The Gouf took out its sword. The Fate had noticed its advance and quickly dodged the Gouf's attacks. Zack could not believe his attack missed.

"Just who is this guy?"

**In the Fate Gundam's cockpit**

Zac shook his head. He could not get all the images from his head. Images of a gundam with a huge rifle and another with a dragon like whip. Fighting in on a ship falling towards Earth. Four other gundams. One which looked like a bat, one with two swords, a long-range one and another one with fire breathing weapons. He clutched his head.

"What's going on? What is wrong with me? What is all this?"

_Zachary Asuka…_

"Huh?"

_Zachary Asuka…_

"Who are you?"

_I am the Zero System of this gundam. In other words, I am the gundam._

"I don't quite understand."

_You are quite familiar to me. Your brainwave is identical to a person who have used the Zero System before._

"Shut up! I need to focus."

_Uh yes._

"Quiet!!"

…_What an attitude…_

"Uh…..what shall I call you?"

_Call me Fate._

"Fate can you help how to control you?"

_Now you asking for my help? Forget it! Learn through experience._

"At least tell me who is the enemy?"

_Alright. The Zaku and Gouf are allies from Zaft. The Daggers from the Earth Alliance are the enemies._

"Thank you."

**Battlefield**

The Fate Gundam advanced to towards the Gouf and Zaku. It took out its beam rifle and fired. Zack closed his eyes. This is it. He is going to die but all that happened was that the Dagger behind him was destroyed. The Fate Gundam put down its beam rifle.

"Hey there. Sorry about just now?"

Zack recovered from his earlier amazement and got ready to fire.

"Identify yourself."

"My name is Zachary Asuka. I am a student studying about the gundams and their parts and engineering."

"Get out of the mobile suit!"

"There is still enemies around!"

"I said…"

"Zack!" another voice shouted.

A screen popped out of Zack's monitor.

"Captain Ryu, but…"

"Let the boy pilot the Fate for now. He seem like a decent pilot."

"But sir…"

"No buts…"

"Sigh, yes sir."

The three mobile suits defeated the Daggers one by one and at last all of them were defeated.

Ben Walker watched in awe as he watched all his subordinates being defeated. He was about to retreat when he saw three young girls running for safety. He decided to do a good deed. The Mobius Zero approached the three girls.

"hey girls want a lift?"

The girls were reluctant but went abroard anyway. Ben could tell they were students.

"What are your names?"

"Freya Neider."

"Alice Andras."

"Sheila Aiman."

"Alright. Let me get you to my ship first."

"Thank you."

As the Mobius Zero sped off, the Fate saw it and tried to shoot it down. Ben did not notice it and the mobile armour flung out of Heliopolis. The girls screamed and Ben could do nothing about it. Suddenly the spinning stopped. Ben saw a red Strike Dagger holding his Zero.

"Allana!"

"Let's go captain."

"Allana, tell the ship we are expecting three girls from Heliopolis."

"Huh? What do you say sir? You have three girls with you? Maybe I should have left you to die!!"

"This is not the time for that, Allana!"

"Alright, alright. Just joking."

"It was not funny. Prepare for your punishment when we get back to the ship."

"Uh-oh."

**Underground shelter**

Ricky smiled to himself. The Mobile Armour was fully operational. He went to find Sabrina and found her sleeping in a corner. Ricky was about to carry when something dropped on his head. It was a brown box. There was a label.

_To Ricky_

_These are the pilot suits when you ride the mobile armour. I hope you do not need to use these. I hope Heliopolis would always be peaceful. You must be wondering why there are two? I should have told already before I pushed you in the shelter. Good Luck, my friend. _

_From your friend_

_Zachary_

Ricky saw two Earth Alliance suits in the box. He woke Sabrina up. He told her to change into one of the pilot suits. Ricky wore his pilot suit and waited for Sabrina in the cockpit. Sabrina came in later.

"Ready, Sabrina?"

"Let's Go."

The Mobile Armour flew off. Ricky destroyed the gate in front and found itself in space. Ricky could not express how happy he was. They were finally free. He looked back at Heliopolis. Zachary stayed behind to let him and Sabrina escape. Now he think about it, he wondered where Michael and the rest are. He could only hope they are safe. Then he had a thought. He had a mobile armour. He could pick Zachary up. He turned around and sped back to Heliopolis. Sabrina looked confused.

"Uh…Ricky… why are we going back?"

"To get Zac."

"But Zac wants…"

"Forget what Zac wants. We going to get him. He is too young to die. Besides, Zac is not stupid. He probably had a Plan B of escape and if it failed, Zac is gone forever."

"I see."

**Back at New Heliopolis**

Zac sighed in relief. All the enemy mobile suits were destroyed. The Fate Gundam was still at full power. Well, it had an N-Jammer Canceller. The Zaku and Gouf landed beside the Fate. The three pilots exited their respective mobile suits. Zack Li quickly moved towards Zachary and aimed his gun and Zachary's head.

"Don't move a muscle."

Suddenly, the Fate Gundam moved and used its hand to protect Zachary. Zack stared in amazement. Ryusei was lost in his thoughts.

"_The Fate Gundam is equipped with both an N-Jammer Canceller and Zero System. The mobile suit is usually hard to control but this boy piloted it like he did this before. Just who is this boy? Many people could not bear the Zero System. In the old records salvaged in the satellite wreakage near Plant, it is documented only three people managed to use and fully utilize the Zero System. The System in the gundam chooses the pilot. Could the Fate Gundam's Zero System chosen this boy as its pilot?" _

Ryusei walked towards Zachary. He brought his hand out to shake hands. Zachary shook hands with him.

"My name is Ryusei Date. I am the captain and commander of the Enforcer, a Zaft Battleship. Nice to meet you. That is Zack Li. My partner. He is a redcoat of Zaft."

Zack snorted. Zachary chuckled. This guys are not so bad.

"Your piloting skills are exceptional."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were able to use the Zero System?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do you think about joining Zaft?"

"Huh? Join Zaft?"

"Yes. You will be part of my team. We can fight the Earth Alliance and defeat all the bad guys."

"Defeat the bad guys huh? Let me think about it."

"At least seek refuge in our battleship."

"Can do."

Suddenly Zack heard a tinkling sound in his Gouf. It was the radar.

"Captain! There is a mobile armour heading this way. It could be a kamikaze attack."

"Shoot it down."

Zachary looked up at the mobile armour. It was the one in the underground shelter.

"No, Zack! Let me handle it."

Zack nodded. Zachary entered the Fate Gundam.

_An enemy?_

"No. My friends are inside that machine."

_Why's that?_

"Long story. I will tell you later. Let's catch them."

_Sure._

The Fate Gundam flew up.

**Inside the Mobile Armour**

Ricky could see one of the three mobile suits taking off. It was blue and had wings. Ricky tried to turn but the mobile armour seem to have malfunctioned. It looks like the repairs he made were not enough. Sabrina was shrieking in terror. This could be the end. He should not have came back. He closed his eyes expecting the cockpit to explode. The blue gundam approached at them and caught the mobile armour.

"RICKY, YOU IDIOT!! What are you doing back here?!"

Ricky and Sabrina were stunned. The voice sounded familiar.

"Zac? Zachary Asuka? Is that you?"

"Answer my question, Ricky!!"

"Zac, you're alive."

"Of course. Don't tell me you came back to pick me up?"

"Well yes."

"Ricky, you…. Sigh…"

Suddenly a another voice appeared.

"Zachary, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain later, Ryusei."

The gundam brought the mobile armour down.

Seeing Ricky and Sabrina exiting the mobile armour, Zack quickly took out his pistol but Zachary told him to put it down. Ryusei nodded his head in approval of whatever Zachary was going to do. Ricky observed Zachary's face. Zachary's face showed anger but his blue eyes told him that his friend was glad to see them safe at the least. Tears went down Zachary's cheek.

"Idiots. Why did you come back?"

Sabrina smiled and patted Zachary's shoulder.

"Because we're friends. Aren't we?"

Sabrina's smile cheered Zachary up and Ryusei decided to intervene.

"So these are your friends, Zachary. I am Ryusei Date, a soldier of Zaft. Could you two and Zachary come to the Enforcer?"

Sabrina and Ricky were surprised by the sudden invitation but Zachary looked a little uneasy. The duo accepted full-heartedly. Zachary reluctantly tagged along. The young coordinator for some reason do not trust Zaft.

"_Are they trying to make use of me to defeat the Earth Alliance? I would rather take the Fate Gundam and run off but... Ricky and Sabrina…I must not abandon them. They did not abandon me."_

Thinking about his friends, Zachary wondered where his other close friends were. He hoped Alice and the others are alright.

**Abroad the Earth Alliance Ship, LOGOS**

The three pods glowed and the body of three girls can be found in them.

"Alice Andras, Freya Neider and Sheila Aiman. We may be able to make them to our new pilots for the moblie suits."

Ben Walker nodded as the officer told him the information. He turned to Allana.

"Begin manipulating their memory and tell the mechanics to get ready the Strike Jet and Windam Custom. We are heading to Orb."

"Why?"

"There is another mobile suit there. Its called the Alpha Blitz. It would be very essentially useful if we want to defeat that new Zaft Gundam."

"Very well sir."

Ben turned back to watch the three girls. His expression changed to sheer evil.

"Soon, you three will be my precious jewels."

Unbeknowst to Ben Walker, his memory had been manipulated as well. Allana watched on with a smirk on her face. The man had his memory altered hours ago. It was an order from the top brass. Ben had begun to hate the EA's actions and Allana obeyed. Sincerely, she liked the new Ben Walker. He was now a ruthless killer but his kind heart for young people remains. Allana wondered why she had not changed him completely. The answer was simple. Deep within her heart, she knew it was wrong to manipulate people like this and she had grown to care for the man. Allana will follow Ben wherever he goes.

**Orb**

Daniel Hibiki and Michael Almalfi walked passed many streets. They had reached Orb for the past four hours. They were bored when a news broadcast was shown on a television in a nearby restaurant. The Earth Alliance was coming to invade Orb if they do not hand over the Alpha Blitz Gundam. Daniel snapped his fingers showing he had an idea. Michael tried to quietly escape but Daniel dragged him back.

"Hey Daniel where are we going?"

"You will see, Michael."

**Zaft Ship Enforcer**

It looked more bigger from the inside than the outside. Several times Zachary got lost and tried to hide his embarassement. Ricky laughed and Zachary hit his head. They duo started to cause a ruckus and Sabrina started to giggle. Zack just shook his head and whacked some senses to the two teenage boys. They explored the ship a bit more till Ryusei informed there was only one room left.

Sabrina, Ricky and Zachary opened their mouths wide. There was only one room left and they had to share it. A bed for two and a small bed for one. They draw lots and the ones who have to share a bed are…… Well, Zack and Ryusei laughed hysterically. Zachary and Sabrina lost and they had to share the bed. Sabrina turned red and Zachary fainted either out of shock or something else. Ricky snickered michieviously. It was getting interesting.

**Bedtime……**

Zachary and Sabrina just stood staring at the bed. Ricky was fast asleep. Zachary could feel his heart beating faster. Why shouldn't it? He liked Sabrina more than as friends and now they are going to share a bed. Somehow he felt it is not right. Sabrina wondered why she wanted to sleep so badly with Zachary. She shook her head. She was in love with Ricky but she felt that same warmth feeling she had when she was with Ricky but with Zachary, the warmth is stronger. She was about to say something when Zachary walked to the door. He smiled to her.

"I think its better you go to sleep on the bed alone. I'll sleep in the Fate Gundam's cockpit. See you and good night."

The door slided shut. Sabrina stared at the door. She sighed in relief. She went to lie on the bed. Somehow she felt a bit disappointed that the person that was supposed to sleep beside was not there.

"Zachary, why did you…"

Zachary went into the gundam cockpit and decided to update the OS. That was when the Zero System activated, by itself.

"_Feeling disappointed, Zac?"_

"Oh shut up."

"_Why don't you go back? I know you want to."_

"I want to but we are…"

"_Too young to get too close? Don't kid yourself. You want to be close to her and here is an oppurtunity."_

Zachary thought about it for awhile and his eyes started to close slowly and he fell asleep.

"_Good night, Zachary."_

The Zero System deactivated itself. Ryusei Date watched the scene at the hanger. Zachary had a bond with the Zero System of the Fate Gundam. Very unusual. The boy is able to use the system without training. Ryusei could not help but feel that Zachary is no ordinary boy.

"Who are you, Zachary Asuka?"

**End of chapter 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Zachary Asuka .VS. Alice Andras**

**The battle between friends**

**Character Profile**

**Zachary Asuka**

**Age:15**

**Blood Type: A**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Birth Place: ??( Adopted by the Asuka Family, unknown to him)**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Info on character: Zachary will play the roles of both of protagonist and antagonist in this story. Zachary is the Kira Yamato/Rau Le Creuset of the story. He did not really want to join in the war but agreed as he had a bond with the Fate Gundam. He seem to harbour a crush on Sabrina Lee. He cared more for his friends and risk his life to save theirs. Further into the story, Zachary will learn why he can use the Zero System effectively and discovers his true origin. He will then meet a person who really is related to him and was thought to be dead and part of history. Zachary will also pilot two more gundams after the Fate.**

**Fate Gundam Specs**

**ZGMF-45Z Fate Gundam(Imagine a blue Destiny Gundam)**

**Multi-purpose combat mobile suit**

**Has an N-Jammer Canceller**

**Has Phase Shift Armour**

**Has blue colour armour**

**Identical to the Destiny Gundam in design **

**Has wings like the Destiny **

**Weapons**

**Anti-Ship Sword x1**

**Beam Rifle x1**

**Anti-Beam Shield x1**

**Beam Sabre x2**

**Bazooka x1**

**Zero System: A system included in the Fate Gundam. Adapted from the original gundams of the After Colony Era. Three gundams were known to have the Zero System. Epyon, Wing Zero and Sandrock. Epyon is with Zaft. The status of the other is unknown. The system is to use the pilots brainwaves to control the gundam. Many Zaft pilots tried to use the system but most were mentally crippled after using it only for awhile. Zachary seem to be able to use it easily. This prompt Ryusei to bring him to Zaft but according to old records digged up by Zaft, only three people of the A.C. Era managed to use the system. Millardo Peacecraft, Heero Yuy and Quatre Rabarba Whiner. Could Zachary really be related to one of them?**


End file.
